Taeyeon Draft
Kim Tae-yeon (born March 9, 1989) is a South Korean singer. She is a member of the South Korean girl group Girls' Generation, its subgroup TTS, as well as the ballad group S.M. The Ballad. Besides her group activities, she has also released several soundtracks for various television dramas and movies. Early life Tae-yeon was born on March 9, 1989 in Jeonju, South Korea. Her family consists of her parents, an older brotherSNSD’s Taeyeon Has the Full Support of Her Brother (in Korean) Osen.co.kr (January 30, 2012). Retrieved on December 1, 2014.SNSD’s Taeyeon Has the Full Support of Her Brother (English translation) Soompi.com (January 30, 2012). Retrieved on July 25, 2014. and a younger sister. When Tae-yeon was 13, she "made a conclusion" that she was "only talented at singing".TaeTiSeo shares hidden stories of pre-debut time Kpopherald.com (October 22, 2014). Retrieved on February 8, 2015. During her second year in middle school, her father took her to audition at the SM Academy. There, he told the school's then-president, Lee So-lim, that he did not plan for his daughter to become an entertainer, as he knew "how difficult that was". He also told Lee to persuade Tae-yeon to give it up if he saw no potential in her. Lee, at the time, admitted that she "wasn't that good", but said "her voice was clean", and convinced Tae-yeon's father to have her began taking lessons. During the next year, Tae-yeon commuted from Jeonju to Seoul on every Sunday to receive her vocal training.SM Academy's Lee Solim Interview (in Korean) Originally from SM-Academy.com (March 10, 2010). Archived on October 24, 2010. Retrieved on August 14, 2014. She was trained with her former vocal instructor Jung Sun Won, also known as The One, for three years. In 2004, he "wanted to acknowledge Tae-yeon's potential" and gave her the chance to be in his song "You Bring Me Joy".Taeyeon featured in The One's 2nd album in 2004 (in Korean) Nocutnews.co.kr (March 19, 2008). Retrieved May 13, 2010."The One" talks about Taeyeon (in Korean) Osen.co.kr (January 26, 2011). Retrieved on December 1, 2014."The One" talks about Taeyeon (in Korean) Newsen.com (January 26, 2011). Retrieved on December 1, 2014.Taeyeon's mentor, The One, praises her talent (in Korean) Seoul.co.kr (January 31, 2011). Retrieved on February 9, 2015.Taeyeon's mentor, 'The One,' praises her talents (English translation) Allkpop.com (January 31, 2011). Retrieved on August 1, 2014. Later, she won the first place at the SM Youth Best CompetitionGirls' Generation Making Its American Dream Come True Billboard (November 13, 2011). Retrieved on January 9, 2015. and officially received a contract from SM Entertainment. Tae-yeon continued her training under SM Entertainment and debuted as a part of Girls' Generation in 2007.Schools for stardom groom pop wannabes Korea JoongAng Daily (January 18, 2008). Retrieved on January 12, 2015.Girls' Generation's 7th member Taeyeon is revealed (in Korean) Newsen.com (July 13, 2007). Retrieved on July 20, 2014.Taeyeon and "Midnight Sun" Musical (in Korean). Originally from Themusical.co.kr (May 2010). Archived on February 2, 2013. Retrieved on July 4, 2014 Due to the "tough practices and training", Tae-yeon revealed later in an interview that she almost did not debut because she once "secretly sneaked out of her dorm and went back home".SNSD Taeyeon, “Almost didn’t debut. Ran away while as a Trainee.” (in Korean) Newsen.com (February 29, 2008). Retrieved on February 9, 2015. In 2008, Tae-yeon graduated from Jeonju Art High School and was awarded with the school's Lifetime Achievement Award.Taeyeon's high school graduation & Lifetime Achievement Award (in Korean), Originally from Mydaily.co.kr (February 5, 2008). Archived on April 7, 2012. Retrieved on July 4, 2014. During her pre-debut days, Tae-yeon was inspired to become an entertainer by BoA. The then-teenager "wanted to be like her and have activities in Japan and around the world" in which that came true when Girls' Generation, after debuting in South Korea, also debuted in Japan in 2010. Taeyeon “I dreamt of becoming a singer after I saw BoA sunbaenim” (in Korean) Newsen.com (March 18, 2009). Retrieved on February 8, 2015. Career 2007–2011: Girls' Generation debut & solo activities Tae-yeon debuted as a member of the South Korean girl group Girls' Generation in July 2007. Although she already had some experiences with sleepwalking as a child,Taeyeon's sleepwalking confession (in Korean) Chosun.com (April 12, 2008). Retrieved on February 10, 2015. Tae-yeon re-experienced it for a period of time due to the pressure of being the leaderGirls' Generation Leader Tae Yeon Eyes Solo Success With 'And One' Billboard (March 16, 2013). Retrieved on January 9, 2015. of the group. Aside from Girls' Generation's activities, Tae-yeon has also made several solo appearances. In 2008, Tae-yeon released two solo songs, "If" for the KBS2's drama Hong Gil DongHong Gil Dong OST (KBS TV Drama) YesAsia.com (March 27, 2012). Retrieved on July 20, 2014. and "Can You Hear Me" for the MBC's Beethoven Virus.Beethoven Virus OST Special Edition (MBC TV Drama) YesAsia.com (January 21, 2009). Retrieved on July 20, 2014. The song "If" became popularGirls' Generation's Taeyeon first solo song "If" gains popularity (in Korean) Newsen.com (January 30, 2008). Retrieved on July 20, 2014.Girls' Generation's Taeyeon first solo song "If" gains popularity (in Korean) Originally from Mydaily.co.kr (March 3, 2008). Archived on March 7, 2008. Retrieved on July 20, 2014. on various online music charts, with Hankyung described Tae-yeon as having "an exceptional voice and sad tone",Taeyeon, ‘Group Member Most Likely To Succeed Solo” 1st Place (in Korean) HanKyung.com (November 12, 2008). Retrieved on February 8, 2015. while "Can You Hear Me" received the YEPP Popularity Award at the 2008 Golden Disk Awards.TVXQ, "Golden Disk" Main Award...Other Award-Popularity Award; Triple Crown King (in Korean). Originally from MyDaily.co.kr (December 10, 2008). Archived on March 8, 2012. Retrieved on July 20, 2014. Tae-yeon described the latter song as one her most difficult to sing, and explained that the introduction had to be delivered as if someone is talking, rather than singing.JTBC’s ‘Hidden Singer’ Interviews Taeyeon Soshified.com (August 10, 2014). Retrieved on August 11, 2014. During the year, Taeyeon also had a duet titled "7989" with fellow SM artist, Kangta. It was featured on both Girls' Generation's self-titled album Girls' Generation, and Kangta's Eternity. In April 2008, Tae-yeon became a DJ on MBC Radio's program Kangin Taeyeon's Chin Chin Radio, alongside fellow SM artist Super Junior's Kangin.Girls' Generation Taeyeon debuted as a DJ (in Korean) Newsen.com (April 7, 2008). Retrieved on November 29, 2014. After Kangin left the program in April 2009, it was renamed to Taeyeon's Chin Chin Radio, as Tae-yeon became an independent hostGirls' Generation Dominates MBC The Korea Times (May 20, 2009). Retrieved on May 13, 2010.SNSD's Taeyeon draws attention with her poses and celebrity connections (in Korean) Originally from Artsnews.mk.co.kr (March 10, 2011). Archived on August 12, 2014. Retrieved on January 27, 2015.SNSD's Taeyeon draws attention with her poses and celebrity connections (English translation) Originally from Koreaboo.com (May 25, 2011). Archived on August 8, 2014. Retrieved on January 27, 2015. and continued on until April 2010. She usually finished her program with the saying "Let's get more closer tomorrow""We’ve Gotten Closer Now? I will be coming back" Taeyeon Withdrawing as a DJ (in Korean) Newsen.com (April 25, 2010). Retrieved on February 9, 2015. and gained the nickname "DJ Taengoo" while hosting this program.Taeyeon is withdrawing from MBC Chinchin radio as a DJ (in Korean) Star.mt.co.kr (April 19, 2010). Retrieved on May 16, 2010. Chosun praised Taeyeon's "natural ability for speaking" and said that she "isn’t afraid of spoiling her image as an idol star".“I Learned my Rich Dialect Accent from my Grandmother” (in Korean) Chosun.com (February 15, 2009). Retrieved on February 8, 2015. She won the "Radio Newcomer" award at the 2009 MBC Drama Awards. In January 2009, Tae-yeon appeared on the MBC's variety show We Got Married and was featured with comedian Jeong Hyeong-don. They played a couple, portraying what life would be like if they were married. When this news was announced, it caused an uproar among South Korean netizens due to the 11-year age difference between the two.[http://news.chosun.com/site/data/html_dir/2009/01/07/2009010701092.html We Got Married Jung Hyungdon—Taeyeon Wedding News Causes Viewers' Uproar (in Korean)] Chosun Ilbo (January 7, 2009). Retrieved on April 27, 2009. She then participated in the song "S.E.O.U.L." (along with Super Junior and Girls' Generation) as an effort to promote tourism for the city of Seoul in South Korea.Girls' Generation and Super Junior's "Seoul Song" on SM Entertainment's Official YouTube Channel YouTube.com (July 7, 2011). Retrieved on July 20, 2014. In September 2009, Tae-yeon released the song "It's Love", a duet with Sunny for the MBC's drama Heading to the Ground.[http://www.asiae.co.kr/news/view.htm?idxno=2009092415432495225 Taeyeon & Sunny released "It's Love for Heading to the Ground OST] Asiae.co.kr (September 24, 2009). Retrieved on January 27, 2015. From February to August 2010, Tae-yeon became a co-host for the KBS2's idol talk show Win Win alongside 2PM's Wooyoung, Choi Hwa-jung, Kim Shin-young, and Kim Seung-woo.'승승장구' 태연 "강동원 섭외했으면" 러브콜 Chosun.com (February 4, 2010). Retrieved on January 27, 2015.태연·우영 하차, '승승장구'다운 마무리 '훈훈' Chosun.com (August 4, 2010). Retrieved on January 27, 2015. On May 7, 2010, she had her musical debut as the lead role in Midnight Sun, based on the Japanese novel "Taiyō no uta" by Aya Denkawa.SNSD lead lands musical role Originally from Joongangdaily.joins.com (March 18, 2010). Archived on August 12, 2010. Retrieved on July 31, 2014.Taeyeon To Have A Musical Debut! Cast For Main Female Role (in Korean) Newsen.com (March 15, 2010). Retrieved on March 15, 2010. The musical was about Kaoru Amane, a 17-year-old girl, who suffers from Xeroderma pigmentosum, which forbids her from going out during daytime. She keeps her hopes up by writing songs and singing every night at a train station. All her 13 performances were sold out.Taeyeon indeed! All 13 musical performances are sold out (in Korean) Heraldcorp.com (April 30, 2010). Retrieved on February 9, 2015. Tae-yeon received good press.Girls’ Generation singer makes theatrical debut Originally from Joongangdaily.joins.com (May 12, 2010). Archived on August 11, 2010. Retrieved on July 31, 2014. She also learned to play guitar for her performance. 소녀, 자유를 꿈꾸다, <태양의 노래>의 김태연 (No.80), The Musical. May 11, 2010. Retrieved May 15, 2010 When reflecting on her experience, Tae-yeon shared that she found musicals to be difficult, citing that her weak concentration made it hard for her "to act and sing at the same time".Girls' Generation's Taeyeon reveals she doesn't want to do musicals Allkpop.com (February 18, 2014). Retrieved on August 5, 2014. Music-wise, Tae-yeon released a duet song, "Like A Star", with her mentor The One,Girls' Generation Taeyeon and vocal teacher The One's “Like a Star” achieves "all-kill" (in Korean) Newsen.com (November 19, 2010). Retrieved on December 2, 2014. as well as a solo song, "I Love You", for the SBS's drama Athena: Goddess of War.[http://www.newsen.com/news_view.php?uid=201012140858381001 Taeyeon's "I Love You" for Athena : Goddess of War OST (in Korean)] Newsen.com (December 14, 2010). Retrieved on December 2, 2014. The former song reached number one on Gaon's digital chartSouth Korea's Gaon music digital chart's for November 21-27, 2010 (in Korean) Gaon (November 2010). Archived on August 2, 2014. Retrieved on August 2, 2014. and the latter peaked at number two.South Korea's Gaon music digital chart's for December 12-18, 2010 (in Korean) Gaon (December 2010). Archived on August 2, 2014. Retrieved on August 2, 2014. In 2011, Tae-yeon had a duet, "Different", with Kim Bum-soo. The song reached number two on this chart as well.Kim Bum-soo and Taeyeon's "Different" reaches number 1 on the charts (in Korean) Osen.co.kr (February 5, 2011). Retrieved on December 2, 2012.South Korea's Gaon Digital Chart for January 30, 2011 - February 5, 2011 (in Korean) Originally from Gaonchart.co.kr (February 2011). Archived on July 22, 2014. Retrieved on July 22, 2014. The two singers met again at a concert two years later, for another collaboration "Man and Woman".Kim Bum-soo & Taeyeon sing a duet "Man and Woman" in concert (in Korean) Osen.co.kr (November 22, 2013). Retrieved on December 2, 2014. 2012–2014: TTS's debut & SM The Ballad Tae-yeon and her bandmate Seohyun were cast as voice actors for the Korean-dubbed versions of the computer-animated films Despicable Me ''(2010) and its sequel ''Despicable Me 2 (2013). They dubbed the voices for the characters Margo and her younger sister, Edith, respectively.[http://www.newsen.com/news_view.php?uid=201005171053311001 Girls' Generation's Taeyeon and Seohyun cast as voice actors for Despicable Me (in Korean)] Newsen.com (May 17, 2010). Retrieved on May 17, 2010.Girls Generation Taeyeon and Seohyun to throw first pitch BNTNews.co.uk (August 28, 2013). Retrieved on February 7, 2015. On March 28, 2012, she released the single "Missing You Like Crazy" for the MBC's melodrama The King 2 Hearts. The song reached number two on both Gaon's digital chart and Billboard's K-pop Hot 100.South Korea's Gaon music digital chart's for March 25-31, 2012 (in Korean) Gaon (March 2012). Archived on August 2, 2014. Retrieved on August 2, 2014.Billboard's Korea K-Pop Hot 100 for April 14, 2012 Billboard (April 2012). Archived on August 2, 2014. Retrieved on August 2, 2014. The producer of the song, Park Hae-woon, described "Tae-yeon is an amazing singer. She fully understood the song in its entirety and expressed each detail very precisely...even though this song requires the lowest note that a female singer can produce, Taeyeon executed them perfectly."Taeyeon’s OST Track Achieves an All-Kill (in Korean) Joynews (March 28, 2012). Retrieved on February 8, 2015.Girl’s Generation’s Taeyeon’s OST Track Achieves an All-Kill (English translation) Soompi (March 29, 2012). Retrieved on February 8, 2015. The singer had previously declined the offer for the song due to her busy schedules with Girls' Generation. However, she made a promise to musical director Lee Pil-ho that they would collaborate again after working with him on the Beethoven Virus OST. He stated that he had not considered anyone else other than Tae-yeon to sing this song.[http://www.newsen.com/news_view.php?uid=201203270903271001 Taeyeon releases "Missing You Like Crazy" for The King 2 Hearts (in Korean)] Newsen.com (March 27, 2012). Retrieved on February 8, 2015.Girls' Generation's Taeyeon releases "Missing You Like Crazy" for "King 2 Hearts" OST (English translation) Originally from Koreaboo.com (March 27, 2012). Archived on July 31, 2014. Retrieved on February 8, 2015. It was eventually picked as the most popular soundtrack of the year at the 2012 Seoul Drama Awards.Taeyeon's "Missing You Like Crazy" won at the “2012 Seoul Drama Awards” (in Korean) Newsen.com (August 30, 2012). Retrieved on December 2, 2014. The same year, another song, "Closer", for the SBS's drama To the Beautiful You,Taeyeon & Dana participate in the "To The Beautiful You" OST (in Korean) Osen.co.kr (September 04, 2012). Retrieved on December 2, 2014. managed to reach number seven on both charts.South Korea's Gaon music digital chart's for September 2-8, 2012 (in Korean) Gaon (September 2012). Archived on August 2, 2014. Retrieved on August 2, 2014.Billboard's Korea K-Pop Hot 100 for September 22, 2012 Billboard (September 2012). Archived on August 2, 2014. Retrieved on August 2, 2014. In May 2012, Tae-yeon, along with fellow Girls' Generation members Tiffany and Seohyun, formed a subgroup called Girls' Generation-TTS (or TTS), releasing their first mini-album titled Twinkle. The subgroup has a different musical direction and style concept from Girls' Generation,Subgroup "TTS", formed by Girls' Generation's Taeyeon, Tiffany & Seohyun, debuts in May (in Korean) Daum.net (April 19, 2012). Retrieved on April 20, 2012. placing their focus on each member's vocal ability while the latter group emphasizes the songs and uniform group performances. The three singers also became the hosts for the MBC's music show Music Core from February 2012 to April 2013.[http://news.chosun.com/site/data/html_dir/2013/04/03/2013040300766.html Girls' Generation-TTS quit being MCs on Music Core after one year (in Korean)] Chosun.com (April 3, 2013). Retrieved on January 27, 2015.[http://news.chosun.com/site/data/html_dir/2013/04/13/2013041300898.html Girls' Generation-TTS's last appearance on Music Core as MCs (in Korean)] Chosun.com (April 13, 2013). Retrieved on January 27, 2015. In January 2013, Tae-yeon returned to MBC as a one-day guest DJ for Shindong's program, Shimshimtapa, alongside with her bandmate Tiffany.SNSD’s Taeyeon Returns as DJ for MBC FM4U’s ‘Shimshimtapa’ Mwave.interest.me (January 16, 2013). Retrieved on August 3, 2014. The two singers also had a duet "Lost in Love", which was featured in Girls' Generation's fourth Korean album, I Got a Boy. On March 13, 2013, Tae-yeon released the song "And One" for the SBS's drama That Winter, The Wind Blows.Girls' Generation Leader Tae Yeon Eyes Solo Success With 'And One' Billboard (March 16, 2013). Retrieved on January 9, 2015. It debuted at the top of the Billboard's K-pop Hot 100Korea K-Pop Hot 100 for Mar 30, 2013 Originally from Billboard. Archived on August 11, 2013. Retrieved on July 31, 2014. and reached number two on Gaon's digital chart.South Korea's Gaon music digital chart's for March 10-16, 2013 (in Korean) Gaon (March 2013). Archived on August 2, 2014. Retrieved on August 2, 2014. The song was written and composed by Kangta, expressing the emotions abounding star-crossed love.‘Wind Blows’ features melancholy tracks by Girls’ Generation, H.O.T, Super Junior Korea JoongAng Daily (March 8, 2013). Retrieved on January 12, 2015. On July 9, 2013, Tae-yeon lent her voice in the song "Bye" for the movie Mr. Go.SNSD′s Taeyeon to Sing for ′Mr. Go′ Mwave.interest.me (July 3, 2013). Retrieved on December 3, 2014. The song, this time, was not as successful on the charts.South Korea's Gaon music digital chart's for July 7-13, 2013 (in Korean) Gaon (July 2013). Archived on August 2, 2014. Retrieved on August 2, 2014.Billboard's K-Pop Hot 100 for July 17, 2013 Originally from Billboard.co.kr (July 2013). Archived on August 9, 2014. Retrieved on August 9, 2014. In February 2014, Taeyeon joined the ballad group SM the Ballad, initially formed by SM Entertainment in 2010.SM ballad artists serenade fans in joint recital Koreaherald.com (February 13, 2014). Retrieved on January 9, 2015. On the group's 2nd album, she had a duet with Jonghyun for the title track "Breath" as well as a solo song named "Set Me Free". "Breath", the only promoted track in the album,SM group to release sophomore album ‘Breath’ next week Koreaherald.com (February 5, 2014). Retrieved on January 9, 2015. was also the theme song of the Mnet's mini-drama Mimi. The song debuted within top 10 of the Gaon's digital chart and K-pop Hot 100.South Korea's Gaon music chart's total weekly singles sales for February 9-15, 2014 (in Korean) Gaon (February 2014). Archived on July 31, 2014. Retrieved on July 31, 2014.List of K-Pop Hot 100 singles for March 1, 2014 Billboard (March 2014). Archived on March 7, 2014. Retrieved on July 31, 2014. In March 2014, Tae-yeon recorded the song "Colorful" for the JTBC's campaign "The World Is More Beautiful Because We're Different".Taeyeon Sings ‘Colorful’ for JTBC Campaign Song Soshified.com (March 3, 2014). Retrieved on August 2, 2014.Taeyeon Sings ‘Colorful’ for JTBC Campaign Song (in Korean) Osen.mt.co.kr (March 3, 2014). Retrieved on August 2, 2014. On May 30, 2014, she released "Love, That One Word" for the SBS's drama You're All Surrounded, having the song reaching top ten on the charts as well.South Korea's Gaon music digital chart's for June 1-7, 2014 (in Korean) Gaon (June 2014). Archived on August 2, 2014. Retrieved on August 2, 2014.Billboard's K-Pop Hot 100 for June 04, 2014 Originally from Billboard.co.kr (June 2014). Archived on July 23, 2014. Retrieved on August 9, 2014. In the latter half of the year, Taeyeon concentrated her activities with subgroup TTS. They released their sophomore EP, Holler, ''in September 2014. The album debuted at number 1 on both ''Billboard World AlbumsGirls' Generation-TTS Earns 2nd Consecutive No. 1 on World Albums Chart Billboard (September 26, 2014). Retrieved on September 26, 2014. and Gaon's weekly chart.South Korea's Gaon chart's weekly album sales (September 14-20, 2014) (in Korean) Originally from Gaonchart.co.kr (2014). Archived on September 27, 2014. Retrieved on September 27, 2014. Tae-yeon took the responsibility for the album's song selection. During the promotion period, the three singers were also featured in the reality show, The TaeTiSeo. The show took on a more close-up and personal side of the three singers, revealing how they live their normal everyday lives.Girls Generation New Reality Show 'The Taetiseo', Stars Taeyeon, Tiffany, Seohyun Breathecast.com (August 18, 2014). Retrieved on August 18, 2014. Taeyeon stated "If it weren't for the passionate Generation members, I wouldn’t have had the opportunity to sing."SNSD’s Seohyun Thanks SNSD for Spending Last 10 Years Together Mwave.interest.me (October 15, 2014). Retrieved on January 22, 2014.Taeyeon is proud of her Girls' Generation bandmates (in Korean) Osen.co.kr (October 14, 2014). Retrieved on November 24, 2014. During the same month, the singer was also featured in one of the episodes of the JTBC's program Hidden Singer 3. It was a program featuring a Korean singer with a few of their impersonators. She was eliminated in round 2 after being "picked as the least-like Tae-yeon". As she was the featured singer, Tae-yeon stayed until the end of the competition and ended up receiving the most votes on the final round. The votes, however, could not be counted.Taeyeon eliminated in second round of ‘Hidden Singer’ Koreaherald.com (September 21, 2014). Retrieved on February 9, 2015. Tae-yeon said she was happy "with the fact that there are so many people who practiced mimicking myher voice". "After the recording, she came by to say thanks with a smile to the participants", one participant said. "she didn′t forget to give them training to be singers sincere words of encouragement...Now I understand why she is Taeyeon". Impact and recognition Taeyeon is known as an OST queen due to several of her successful TV soundtracks.The Girls′ Generation Members Who Shined in Drama OSTs Mwave.interest.me (March 20, 2014). Retrieved on February 8, 2015.[http://tenasia.hankyung.com/archives/262457 Taeyeon releases "Love, That One Word" for You're All Surrounded...OST Queen returns (in Korean)] Hankyung.com (May 30, 2014). Retrieved on February 8, 2015. Over the years, her vocal ability has received many positive recognitions. Park Jin-young once expressed his wish to work with the singer. He emphasized on her strength in expressing emotions and said "Rather than singers who sing well, I like singers Tae-yeon who you can't differentiate from singing and talking."Park Jin Young wants to collaborate with Lee Hyori, Taeyeon & Taeyang (in Korean) Asiae.co.kr (December 15, 2009). Retrieved on December 1, 2014.JYP wants to produce Taeyang and Taeyeon Allkpop.com (December 15, 2009). Retrieved on July 2, 2014. Composer Yoo Youngseok described Tae-yeon as "a woman who has been divorced seven times", implying that her voice provokes much sadness. Composer Ahn Young Min, on their collaboration for the song "I Love You", remarked "I was so shocked by Tae-yeon’s singing ability. It's a mature song so I was worried, but she made tears fall down my face."Producer of "Athena" OST laments Taeyeon's 'idol' status Allkpop.com (December 14, 2010). Retrieved on July 4, 2014.Composer Ahn Young Min praises Taeyeon "Tears fall down, voice covered up by the title of "idol" (in Korean) Newsen.com (December 13, 2010). Retrieved on December 1, 2014. Singer-songwriter Younha and singer IU described Tae-yeon as one of the best female vocalists,Younha Names IU and SNSD’s Taeyeon as Best Female Vocalists Mwave.interest.me (February 3, 2014). Retrieved on February 8, 2015.IU "Taeyeon and Hyorin are the best female vocalists for girl groups in South Korea" (in Korean) Newsen.com (March 13, 2014). Retrieved on February 8, 2015. while Jung hwan from duo group J2M "listens to Tae-yeon’s song every day" and composed a song "to deliver his affection" for her.A love serenade to Girls’ Generation Taeyeon? BNTNews.co.uk (September 16, 2013). Retrieved on February 8, 2015. Singer Park Hyoshin, who performed with Tae-yeon on one occasion, defended her when she received some criticism towards her singing ability “At her age, it is difficult to have the kind of emotion Taeyeon has when she sings. In fact, it is even harder to express that emotion...Taeyeon’s hard work and tears she had shed, while pursuing her dreams, has allowed her to be a faultless singer."Park Hyoshin, “Taeyeon’s vocal is mature for her age…” (in Korean) Star.mt.co.kr (September 13, 2009). Retrieved on February 8, 2015. Her mentor The One also expressed "...from the beginning the look in her eyes was different. It wasn’t that her gaze was hard or aggressive but her eyes confidently said, ‘I have something I want and a goal and I have something I need to do'”.The One Says All 5 DBSK Members Will Always Be One to Him Mwave.interest.me (October 4, 2012). Retrieved on February 8, 2015. Reflecting on her own singing, Tae-yeon stated "When singing, you need performing skills and a bit of imagination. You need to treasure the emotions, and to not deviate from the color of the song while pouring your heart into it."